


The Morning After

by Brotherpengu



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brotherpengu/pseuds/Brotherpengu
Summary: Modern day AU of Shen and Zed having a college relationship. It's a little fluff I am sleepy and wanted to write something soft before bed.
Relationships: Shen/Zed (League of Legends)
Kudos: 44





	The Morning After

Sunshine began to break into the darkness of the bedroom. The rays shone brightly into the pale face of this young man. His eyes slowly opened as his body shifted upward, sitting upright from his comfortable lying position. The messiness of his pure white hair was normal, he never was one to comb his hair. Soon he’d be more alert as his nose picked up the smell of smoke and heard the sound of crackling. Rising up from his bed he quickly followed the smell, finding a shirtless tall, broad man in an apron making food on his stove. Huffing he rubbed his eyes as he walked behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing his smaller frame and body on to his back.

“Good morning Zed. Seems like last night really tuckered you out.” The cooking male smirked.

“Last night….?” Zed replied still in a daze.

And like that the memories flooded his head like he had a vision. He had been seeing his childhood friend for the past few weeks. It felt more like months since they spent all that time catching up with each other. Shen and Zed were childhood friends and always stuck with each other like glue. Their younger friends loved to tease them and they never really put two and two together. Once they hit high school though, they went separate ways. Then they hit college and their friends began to push them together once more. 

Last night though, was their first official date. They went out for a bit of dinner and got a little too tispy. Shen, who was also tispy, had to carry drunken Zed back to his apartment since it was a lot closer than Shen’s. Originally Shen was going to leave him and sleep in his own apartment, but Zed became upset with the idea of him just leaving. One thing led to another and then they shared a long night of passion.

After the recollection of last night, Zed pressed his face against Shen’s muscular upper back. Groaning softly as he closed his eyes, “Why did you let me drink so much…” He whined.

“If I didn’t let you drink what you wanted, you would’ve thrown a fit like a child.” Shen teased him and finished up the breakfast he was making for them both. He slipped away from Zed’s caress and began to get plates for them to eat, “Go sit down I made an omelet, bacon, and a nice hash.”

Shen turned around to find his partner still bare after last night, and his face quickly turned red. Trying to ignore it, he walked past him and placed the plates of food on the table and looked down at the table, “D-did you not dress yourself?”

Zed looked down, realizing he was basically walking around his home nude, but it did not bother him. In fact he used this to tease Shen, “What? It is my house, I can walk around naked if I feel like it. What bothers me is the fact that you put on pants and not a shirt, l I wanna see my desert while I eat my breakfast.” He wiggled his eyebrows at Shen.

Shen’s face darkened once more as he sat down and began to eat, ignoring Zed. Rolling his eyes, Zed flung his arms up and sighed as he walked back to his room, “Fine fine, I’ll put on some pants at least.” 

Stopping his meal, he wanted to wait for Zed to get back so they could have their meal together. Zed walked back into the kitchen area of the living room and reached for the fridge. “Hey what do you want to drink? I got OJ, water, and that’s it cause damn I need to do some shopping.” 

“OJ is fine, and yea you do. I had to go out and grab some stuff real quick before making food.” Shen added.

As Zed walked over to the table with two glasses of OJ he handed it to Shen and sat down across from him, “I was wondering where these add-ins came from. I knew I had eggs but potatoes and these veggies and herbs were not in my fridge.”

Shen chuckled lightly as he began to eat once more now that Zed was here. Zed began to eat as well, his eyes drifting up to Shen’s face. Chewing his food Shen looked up at him and smirked, “So I guess now this will be a normal thing?” 

“What do you mean?” Zed raised a brow as he took another bite.

“You know what I mean. This.” Shen motioned to both of them, sitting there having a meal.

“Us eating?” Zed questioned.

Shen’s eyes glared at Zed, “Us acting like an actual item.”

Zed nearly choked as the statement surprised him a bit. Washing it down with the orange juice he looked over at Shen who’s face had turned dark from Zed’s reaction.

“I mean, weren’t we already. We’ve been talking for a few months… with the flirting and all that…” Zed stopped in his tracks as he looked up at Shen, “I guess we are now huh…”

Shen raised a brow, “I guess? Gonna need a little bit more excitement or happiness in your tone.”

Zed felt it as an attack, his eyes narrowed as he sat up in his chair, “What do you mean? I mean I am happy but I just thought we were already a thing. Did you not think we were?”

Shen felt his hostility, but now he was also on the attack since Zed was turning it on him now. “Oh no no no. You are not doing this. Why am I being turned against because I asked a simple question? Or cause I asked you to act more-” 

“Full of emotion, cause I am emotionless?” Zed cut him off as his eyes grew darker.

Shen felt the hurt in his words. Gripping on the silverware, he bit on his lip and shook his head, “No, fuck I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that I just… I dont know I thought you’d be happier with the fact that we spent a night together. Just use two. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to attack you like that.”

Zed looked up at him and sighed, “I… I am happy Shen. Very. You know it's hard for me to do this. We spent so long away from each other I thought I lost you. Especially after your- nevermind.”

“My father’s death? You can talk about it, I’m fine really. And I.. I didn't know you felt like that. Being away from you was tough on me as well. Akali kept telling me to just go to you but I just thought you were growing away from me.”

Zed stood up and walked over to him, dragging his chair to sit next to Shen. His hands grasped on to the larger male’s hands, “Listen. I never for a minute thought my life would be better without you. I just thought I was always holding you down, getting you in trouble.”

“You made my days interesting and better. It wasn’t troubling or holding me down. I’m still here aren’t I? Zed, I love you. Last night was a big step and I wanted to share in that.” Shen confessed.

Zed smiled at him and slowly reached up and pressed his lips on the other male’s. Sharing romantic and passionate kiss, their fingers lacing together as they pull away. Smiling softly, Shen reached forward once more and kissed his lips but not as long. 

“Am I exciting you already?” Zed’s free hand reached down onto Shen’s thigh. Shen’s face grew red and his violet blue hues staring into Zed’s red, “A-a bit… But we should finish before the food gets cold…”

“Oh after last night I’m pretty sure I can get you to finish quickly.”


End file.
